Roses of Yesterday
by Snow Purple Rose
Summary: The story started where OoP has left out. Aunt Petunia suddenly become nice after he found an interesting photo. Was his past actually sweet as roses of yesterday. R&R please. (New chapter is up)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** This is my 1st fanfic on Harry Potter. It was first posted in Hogwarts-Castle forum. So please give me a review on it. 

**2nd A/N :** I rewrite some part. Thanks to Siri as my beta. 

**Disclaimer : **I only own the plot. 

**Rating :** Well currently it rated as PG 13 (just to be save). 

**Summary : **The story start when Harry's back to Privet Drive from his 5th Year in Hogwarts (An OoP spoiler might be in the story). He found few old photos in the house and there's interesting story behind it. Who told the story to him? Read it and find out. 

It was a hot afternoon in Privet Drive. Luckily, it was not as hot as last summer. Just outside number 4 there was a jet-black hair boy who was busy watering the flowerbeds with hose. He looked so lifeless and depressed. Just a week ago, he came back from Hogwarts School of Witch and Wizarding. He seemed to grow a couple of inches in just a week. His jean was a bit short-a few inches above his ankles, and his t-shirt was shabby and baggy. All of his clothes were previously belong to his cousin, Dudley Dursley. Even though Dudley was much bigger than Harry but he grew more side ways than the length ways. 

His aunt; Petunia, was inside the house, busy cleaning. Her husband and son were not at home. Uncle Vernon was at the office, and her son-as he had told her that he would be spending some time in the library. Harry did not think Dursley had any interest in going to library. May be he was still at the park, smoking with his gang or beating up the little kids in Little Whinging. 

Harry was just about to turn off the hose when he heard his aunt yell, "Harry! Come up stair in this instant!" 

"What now?" muttered Harry under his breath. He walked as fast as he could, not wanting to run in case he accidentally knocked anything on his way up. Aunt Petunia's current prize procession was a few ceramic ornaments that she placed on almost every step of the stairs. One of Uncle Vernon's clients had given those ceramic ornaments as Christmas gift. She thought it would be the latest household-fashion to position them on the staircase. 

Right now, a few things hit his mind. What if she'd found one of his books under the lose floor? Maybe she discovered one of Hedwig's feathers by his bedroom door? After all, Aunt Petunia was frantic cleanness and she hated animals making a mess in the house. 

Finally, he was in front of Aunt Petunia's bedroom door. The door was wide open. A few grey boxes were scattered around, and some books and magazines were piled up in two separate boxes. There was also a box full of some old junks; old picture frames, tapes, and books that looked like photo albums. Harry had never been to this room before. It was sort of like an out of bounds room for Harry. His aunt was on the top of ladder, dusting top shelf of the built in cabinet. She was so busy that she didn't notice that Harry was already standing next to the door. "I'm here," said Harry panting. She gave a quick glance at Harry and stepped down from the ladder. 

"I need you to help me carry down those boxes to the cupboard under the stairs", commanded Aunt Petunia while she pointed at the boxes. "After that you need to sort the magazines into two. Any magazine that older than 1 year put it into the brown box, which is in the kitchen. Your uncle wants to bring them to the recycling center this weekend." Since Harry now had the smallest bedroom, the cupboard under the stairs has been used to store old junk since the house did not have an attic. 

Harry looked at the boxes. He didn't feel like saying anything back to his aunt. Well, he had not said much since he got back. People under the roof of No 4 Privet Drive too did not say much to him, well, just his uncle and cousin. He felt like when he had just came back for his summer holiday after his first year in Hogwarts. Both of them seem sacred of him. May be his uncle afraid of Moody or any grown-up wizard came by to check on him every three days or so. 

"What are you looking at? Come on. Chop chop", snapped Aunt Petunia, looking sternly at him. 

So the work began. After almost 10 minutes, he finally took the last box, which full with old junks, down the stairs. He was so tried that by the time he reached the cupboard under the stairs, he had forgotten there was a box full of books blocking his way to the cupboard, and then… BANG! A loud crash shook the house. All the things that he carried were thrown out of the box as he stumbled upon the other box. A couple of old brass vases crashed with the photo frames produced even more loud noise. Luckily, none of the glass from the frames had broken or it might have been worse. 

"What's happening down there?" yelled Aunt Petunia from top of the stairs. Then he heard sound of footsteps walking down the stairs, so Harry quickly bent on his knees and took all the things back into the box. 

There were picture frames of The Dursleys, old brass vases, photo albums and a few old photos scattered around. There were some pictures had fallen out of the photo albums - Harry saw them as a pile of mess. Firstly, he put the big stuff into the box and finally the photos. Most of the photos were Dudley's old baby pictures. Then he saw few old yellowish photos. He took the photos and had a quick look at few of the photos until he saw one particularly interesting photo. 

It was an old, black and white, and almost yellowish photo. In the photo, there were two adults; a man and a woman sat on a couch. There were also two little girls sat each of their side. One of the girls had dark hair, he could not tell whether it is black or brunette or may be red. This girl had same shaped eyes as him. While the other had lighter hair colour, she was a bit older. He turned at the back of the photo and saw a cursive handwriting on it, "Christmas 1968". He looked again at the photo. He looked again at the girl with dark hair. "This must be my mum", whispered Harry, almost unheard. He never saw any photo of his mother in this house. The adults in the middle must have been his grandparents. Both of the girls looked happy as they smiled with some presents on their laps. He hardly saw his aunt smiled before. He was concentrating at the photo when suddenly… 

"That were your mother and grandparents", said Aunt Petunia. Harry almost jumped when he heard her voice. He did not notice her aunt was standing next to him. He quickly shoved the picture into the box without looking at her. "Give that picture to me. It was a long time ago since I last saw it", said her in almost sad tone. He never heard her in that kind of tone before. As he gave the photo to Aunt Petunia, he saw a sad woman in front of him. 

He quickly shoved the other photos that still scattered on the floor. As he almost finished, he heard his aunt voice. "You have your mother's eyes." She sounded so sad. "I thought you don't know that", said Harry slowly. "I know. I always know it but I don't want to believe it", said her again slowly almost unheard by Harry's ears. 

"Come Harry. Come to the kitchen. Bring the other photos with you", said Aunt Petunia kindly as she walked towards the kitchen's door. Harry did not dare to look at his aunt. He quickly took back the photos that he just shoved in the box. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **This is my 1st fanfic on Harry Potter. It was first posted in Hogwarts-Castle forum. So please give me a review on it. 

**Disclaimer : **I only own the plot.

**Rating : **Well currently it rated as PG 13 (just to be save).

As he walked toward the kitchen, he saw or he thought he saw tears from Aunt Petunia's eyes. "Is she crying?" thought Harry but he never dared to ask directly at her. "Well I thought I'll never gonna miss them. I was wrong. I always miss them. I miss the old time. It's been more than 16 years since the last time I saw it", said her as she pointed to the photo. 

"I think you already heard most story about your father when you at that school." Harry just kept quite. He knew few things about his parents when he started schooling at Hogwarts from Hagrid and Dumbledore. Beside, Sirius also had told him some story about his father's parents last year. "I think it was time for you to know your mother side. Our side. It's no use to hush it up. You are so grown up. Sit down boy. Sit beside me", said her kindly. 

Harry pulled a chair beside Aunt Petunia and sat quietly. He never had this kind of discussion with his aunt before. He put the photos in his hand onto the kitchen table. Aunt Petunia picked some of them and looked at them one by one. None of them spoke anything for few minutes. Harry never dared to ask anything right now. He did not know what to ask. 

Then Aunt Petunia started to speak, "The picture that you looked just now was during Christmas holiday. Let me introduce you, this is your grandfather and your grandmother", said her while she pointed to the two adults in the photo. "It was the first Christmas that we're celebrating in our new house. Dad was promoted a month before that. The company where he worked had transferred him to a new branch in London. It was the best thing for Lily and me. We got new house, new school and perhaps new friends", she said smilingly as though it was happening right in front of her eyes. "Although she was the cleverest student in her class, she's not really popular because the colour of her eyes. Most of the kids at school called her witch because they said only witch can have green eyes." Aunt Petunia paused for a second and closed her eyes before she continued her story. "I never had a friend too because of Lily but I don't care much. One thing I cared was to protect her from those kids. I make sure she never got lonely during lunchtime or walking back from school. God knows how horrible those kids can be sometimes." 

---==Flashback==---

Lily and Petunia just arrived at school. They had been in this school for almost a year. As they passing by the hallway…"Hey, witch! You still here? I thought they hang or burn you already," said a tall boy named Eric. Then he and his friends laughed. Although he was handsome but he was also a big bully in the school and his main target was Lily. 

"Hey! You! Don't talk to my sister like that," said Petunia shrilly. "I talk what I want, unless she can give me a kiss. then I'll never make a fun on her", said Eric with a wicked smile and a wink. 

"I'd rather kiss an ugly frog than you!" Lily exclaimed. Then...SMACK! She had slapped Eric around the face as hard as she could. Everybody was on their way to their lessons, goggling to both of them. Some people even laugh at Eric. 

Petunia pulled Lily's hand and said "C'mon just ignore the git. He's not worth it." Both of them walked away to their classes without looking at Eric. 

Eric was so humiliated. No one in the school had ever humiliated him before. Even worse, a girl had slapped him, and this girl was 3 years younger than he was. "You'll pay for this witch," shouted Eric from behind. 

"Lil, why did you that?" asked Petunia. "He deserved it Nia", said Lily angrily. 

"I'm not concern about him, I'm concerned about you. Didn't I tell you to steer clear of Eric?" said Petunia in more worried voice. 

"I did, but he's the one who being jerk around me. All I did just now was giving him a brush-off." 

"You can't brush him off just like that. Did you remember last month? He punched a second year boy and tied him up at the flag pole because he told Eric's mum that Eric took his school bag." 

"I remember but I'm not a little girl, Nia. I know how to take care of myself", explained Lily. She hoped that for once her sister would not be so overprotective. She wanted to prove that she had grown up. At least she was a year older than last year. 

"I don't want anything happen to you. Don't look for trouble, Lily" 

"Alright, as long he'll stop being a jerk around me. I won't be in trouble", promised Lily. 

---====---

The next day at school, Eric and his friends waited for Lily at the hallway's main door. He had something in his pocket that might make Lily terrified forever. He had got it on his way back home the day before. So today, he had made a plan with his two best friends, Joe and Danny, about what they needed to do. After a few minutes, Lily walked towards the door with Petunia as usual. Suddenly, Joe walked towards them and purposely knocked down Petunia's books. As she bent over to pick them up, Eric and Danny walked straight to Lily and blocked her way. Petunia could smell trouble now. She tried to go to Lily but Joe had blocked her. "Eric, let me pass", said Lily. 

"No. I won't let you, unless you do what I ask you to do," said Eric with a mischievous smile. "Kiss me first." 

"No, I won't. I've told you before and I'll tell you again that I rather kiss an ugly frog than you", shrieked Lily loudly. Everybody straight away looked at them as they heard Lily's scream. 'This will be an interesting fight', some of them thought. 

"OK witch. You've asked for it," said Eric with an evil smile on his face. He took something out of his pocket. It was an ugly, big, fat frog. "Well c'mon, kiss it. May be it will turn into prince charming", said Eric with a disdainful look. 

For a moment, Lily just stood there and looked hatefully at Eric. Her eyes seemed never let Eric out of sight. Suddenly Eric felt something slimy and cold in his pants. It felt like somebody just put in a bucket of ice in his pants, but the thing in his pants was slimier and moving. "Wh…Wh… what is it in my pants", said Eric, stuttering as he tried to wiggle the thing out of his trousers and stamped his feet as though he could throw what ever in his pants out. 

Then, Joe shouted in more panic tone, "Hey...is...is that a frog", as something green and slimy felt onto the ground from the bottom of Eric's pants. It turned out that what Joe acclaimed was correct. It was a green frog but smaller and slimier than the frog in Eric's hand. The frog was not only one but there was hundreds or may be thousands falling continuously from Eric's pants. 

Joe and Danny were panicking and clueless. Some girls at the hallway screamed and ran away as they saw the frogs, but not Lily. She just stared at Eric without looking at anything else as though she was hexing Eric. Eric screamed and screamed as he kicked each of his legs, "Let go off me… let go off me", cried Eric. 

"Lily, I'm sorry. I'm really…really sorry. Please makes this disappear, please", pleaded Eric. He was so scared of the frogs that he almost cried. "Sorry Eric. I'm not a witch. I can't make them disappear", said Lily as she walked back to Petunia. "Let's go Nia," said Lily as she pulled her sister hand and walked away. 

---==End of Flashback==---

"Two days later, Eric moved to another school. Some people said he got an offer from Eton. Well, most of us were sure that he was ashamed about the frog incident. Lily and I always had a good laugh when we remembered it, because he really screamed like a girl," said Aunt Petunia as she ended the story with a smile. 

Harry just smiled a little. The story remained him about the vanishing glass incident at the zoo. Luckily that time he did not do a duplicating spell on the snake, if he had, then he could not imagine what might have happened. 

"The frog-incident not the only weird thing that had happened. One day, there was a boy made fun about your mum's hair. 'Hey your hair's on fire', and suddenly his hair colour turned from black to flaming red. Well despite of all her weirdness, I still love her as my sister," said Aunt Petunia as she stared longingly at the photo in front of her. 

As Harry heard his aunt said that she loved his mother, he felt a bit weird. For almost 16-years he lived here, there was nothing slipped from Aunt Petunia's lips that she loved his mother, and the way she treated Harry all these years confirmed it. "Aunt Petunia, can I asked you something?" asked Harry. 

"What is it?" 

"If you love my mother, why do you hate her?" asked Harry. 

Aunt Petunia just kept quite for a while before she answered, "I can't tell you now Harry. Not now. It is too painful for me to say it now." Then she shut her eyes. Harry swore that he saw a few teardrops rolling from her eyes. May be he should not ask the question again. 

"I'm sorry," said Harry, hoping it would calm her a bit. He did not know what to do if a woman cried. 

"There's nothing to be sorry about Harry. I'm not ready to tell you about it. Maybe later. Maybe later," said Aunt Petunia absentmindedly while her eyes still looked at the photo. 

"Well Harry I think I better get the dinner ready. Your uncle will be home in an hour", said Aunt Petunia as soon she realized the time was almost half past four. "You can keep all of these photos if you want to or…" 

"I love to keep them. Thank you Aunt Petunia", Harry smiled. 

"OK. Go now. I think you better clean up the mess in front of the cupboard too", said Aunt Petunia mentioning the accident that happened before. Harry just remembered he had not finished putting all the boxes into the cupboard under the stairs. 

The day continued as usual in The Dursleys' house that day. Uncle Vernon and Dudley still did not say any word to Harry during the dinner, which Harry found usual and fine with him. Aunt Petunia somehow in same condition as a day before, never tried to be nice or anything to Harry. It was like the conversation between her and Harry that afternoon did not happen at all. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : **This is my 1st fanfic on Harry Potter. It was first posted in Hogwarts-Castle forum. So please give me a review on it. 

**Disclaimer : **I only own the plot.

**Rating : **Well currently it rated as PG 13 (just to be save).

After the dinner that night, The Dursleys watched the usual evening news in the living room. There was nothing interesting about the news that night just normal weather report, British sport team preparation on the upcoming sport event and some entertainment news. Mrs. Dursley was kind of quite that night. Usually she would comment any news aired on the television especial which did not come up to her standard. Mr. Dursley found that something was not quite right that night. "Petunia, are you alright dear? You're kind of quiet tonight", commented Mr. Dursley to his wife, who was sitting beside him on the sofa. 

Actually, Mrs. Dursley was still thinking what had happen that afternoon. Her husband seemed to be waking her up from her deep thought. "Nothing. I'm fine, Vernon. Just a bit tired with the cleaning this afternoon", lied Mrs. Dursley with a small smile. "Well if you tired, then you better lie down. May be tomorrow I'll bring you to the new shopping complex. You deserve some relaxation around here", said Mr. Dursley. Mrs. Dursley just smiled about her husband's promise. Mr. Dursley liked to bring his wife for a vacation or shopping to cheer her up. For him, that kind of 'treatment' was worth it for his wife who looked after the house, his son and himself. According to him, any wife should have time off from their house once in awhile. 

"Ok. I think I better go to the bed now", said Mrs. Dursley as she stood up from the sofa. 

---====---

Mrs. Dursley was lying in her bed. Her husband was still downstairs in the living room, watching the television with her son. She thought about the question that had been asked by her nephew that afternoon. "If you love my mother, why do you hate her?" The voice still kept playing in her mind until now. There were so many things that had happen to her and her family for over 16 years ago. Things that she wished to forget all this time. Things that she wished never happened. Things which brought had sadness to her heart. 

Mr. Dursley did not know much what had happen more than 16 years ago. Well he knew just a bit…just the thing that happen in front of his eyes but not what Mrs. Dursley had felt. She was a bit secretive about her feelings. She never talked much about her sister or her parents much. 

"May be someday, Harry. May be someday, I'll tell you", said Mrs. Dursley to herself. 

---====---

Harry was busy arranging the photos that he got from Aunt Petunia into his photo album. The photo album actually was given to him by Hagrid when he was in his first year at Hogwarts. He wished the people in the photo could move just like a normal wizarding photo so he could see what really happen in the photo. "Hmm… if the photo's negative is here right now, may be I can ask Colin to develop the photo", said him to himself. He knew Colin, who was one year younger than him, was good with cameras and knew how to develop picture by using a potion to make it moved. 

As he looked at the photos for countless hours on end, he kept remembering for what had happened that afternoon with his aunt. He still could not believe how his aunt was kind when they were talking that afternoon but during dinner time, she backed to her usual self. It was liked she was trying to hold back something in her mind. Was it because of his last question to her that afternoon? Or was it because she was with the other Dursleys during the dinner? Or else? There were so many question played on his mind that night. 

Harry's eyes looked around his room. Hedwig's cage was empty. She had been out for almost 2 days, delivering letters to a few of his friends who had written to him these last couple of days. He never worried about Hedwig. This year was not as bad as the previous year, almost everybody wrote to him this year. Within a week after the start of the holiday, he had received two letters from Hermione, two from Ron and surprisingly, one letter each from Tonks and Ginny. 

"Well this summer they want to make sure they get news from me", he thought with a smirk on his face. Last summer, he was kept in the dark for more than a month without any news what so ever. However, this summer, almost everybody wrote to him. He always bumped into Mrs. Figg on the road almost everyday as well. 

Although Harry was furious about what had happen last summer, he loved to read and receive news from all of them. Hermione's letters were full of her worry about O.W.L result, books she had read that might be useful for N.E.W.Ts or how long her homework that she had written was. Well that was Hermione, anywhere she went, her books and study always with her. 

Ron's letters were mostly about quidditch games on his favourite team; Chudley Cannons, or how he wished that Hermione stopped budging him with the homework and worst, the N.E.W.Ts. 

Tonks letter consisted mostly about her work and what kind of accident that she had caused in her house. Harry remembered that last summer she had been a bit clumsy in one way or another. Her letter was more like a letter from a sister to a little brother. Harry never had a big sitter and Tonks never had a little brother, so it was a different experience for both of them. 

As for Ginny, who was for the first time writing to him, her letter more about the things that had happened in the Burrow. From her letter, he knew that The Weasleys had done few renovations on the house. Well, Fred and George kindly gave some of their money to their parents as monthly expenditure. Since the amount quite a lot, about 100 Galleon a week since they opened their shop (for the total amount, you need to calculate yourself), Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had finally decided to renovate some area of the house. Ginny had added postscript at the end of letter, "Mum said you need to come to our house to see it. We don't want to tell anybody yet." He wished that he was in The Burrow to see it. He felt The Weasleys deserved some changes. 

Although he got many letters during this summer, he still missed receiving letters from Sirius. He knew there was no way he can ever get a letter from him ever again. He wished he could turn back the time and change everything. As he remembered Hagrid was saying after Voldermort's return, what would come, would come... and when it did come, he just got on with it. Right now, he needed to get on with it but the cut is really deep for him to get on. All he needed was something or somebody to heal his wounded heart. Wounded from the death of his parents. Wounded from the death of Cedric, and now wounded from the death of …he could not say the name just yet. Not now. May be later. 

**_A/N: I'm so sad even to say that person name. Not now. May be later_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : **This is my 1st fanfic on Harry Potter. It was first posted in Hogwarts-Castle forum. So please give me a review on it. 

**Disclaimer : **I only own the plot.

**Rating : **Well currently it rated as PG 13 (just to be save).

**_Crystal_ - Thanks for be my 1st reviewer. This make me want to post more. **

* * *

There was nothing new in Privet Drive during that weekend, beside some remark from Mr. Dursley how much he earned after he sold the old newspaper and old magazines at the recycle centre. "Hmm…£3 (£ is Pound sign for all of you who don't know about it)! I bought all of those more than £10", complained Mr. Dursley to Mrs. Dursley after he was backed from the recycle center. Well, he had given the money that he got to Dudley, and Dudley had spent it all on buying some stuff for his friends. All that Harry can guess was that he spent it on cigarettes. 

As for Mrs. Dursley, she never said anything on this whole affair. In Harry's eyes, she tried to make excuses so he could not be around the house. Well Harry took this opportunity to stay at Mrs. Figg's house during the afternoon. "Well at least I can find out any wizarding news from her", thought Harry before he went off. 

He was well received at Mrs. Figg's house. He spent the whole afternoon by watching television (which was not allowed by the Dursley previously), eating chocolate frogs and reading the backdated Daily Prophet newspapers cover to cover. At least he did not need to fish out the news from dustbin anymore. There was not much news on Daily Prophet regarding on what Harry wanted to know most, Voldemort and the Death Eaters. There was no funny disappearance or unusual accident yet. 

There was news that interested to him; Sirius's name had been cleared by the Minister of Magic. "I wish he can read the news", said Harry almost unheard. 

> **
> 
> SIRIUS BLACK WAS NOT A DEATH EATER
> 
> **  
'In news conference on Monday morning, Minister for Magic; Cornelius Fudge confirmed that Sirius Black was not a death eater.   
'"After some new investigation on Black and other death eaters, and also discussion with members or the Wizengamot, we have concluded that he was not a death eater. With my regret, Sirius Black has died about two weeks ago in a terrible accident. The accident cannot be revealed in here as it has been requested by his family members and fellow friends. Black has been founded not guilty after there was evidence that he was being framed by another wizard."   
'Currently, the Ministry did not give any name about the other wizard who has framed Black on the incident.

Harry couldn't continue reading the news. He felt tears falling from his eyes. He quickly wiped it off and folded the newspaper as he heard Mrs. Figg's voice, "Are you ok Harry?" as she entered the living room with a mug of hot chocolate. "Nothing. It just dust in my eyes", lied Harry with a pretending smile. 

"So Mrs. Figg, where's Dung?" asked Harry to divert the situation. "That no-good-to-nothing man was out. May be for a new deal on stolen-goods. He never learns his lesson", grunted Mrs. Figg. "Well what really his relation to you?" asked Harry further. 

"Well he actually is my third cousin from my mother side. He always with the wrong sort, since he was in Hogwarts. Luckily he never got into the Dark side." 

Harry just smiled. Well just last summer, Mundugus Fletcher left from his duty on watching over Harry for a stolen cauldron business. Suddenly, it hit Harry to asked Mrs. Figg…"Mrs. Figg can ask you another question? Well it kind of personal question," asked him slowly. 

"What is it boy?" 

"Well since you're a mistress as for your title in your name of course, so where's your husband?" asked him rather shyly. 

"My husband was a wizard. He was killed by the death eaters during You-know-who was at his peaked time. I was away for my family funeral and he couldn't be with me as he was needed at the Ministry of Magic." 

"Sorry to hear that", said Harry slowly. 

"Nothing to be sorry about. If you in the line to fight You-know-who, eventually you need to face this kind of news. He was a brave man", said Mrs. Figg as she smiled at Harry. 

"I take the offer from Dumbledore to keep an eye on you since you were a baby. It is my gratitude to you". "Gratitude to me?" asked Harry in puzzled. "Well you stop him the night he attacked your home, right? Since I'm a squib, the only thanks I can give you is to make sure you're alright from the wizarding world. Well but not from the Dursley, that was beyond my authority", explained Mrs. Figg. 

---====---

That evening Harry backed to his room with two new stories; Sirius was no longer a convict and Mrs. Figg's husband. "I wish he still here to read the news", said him quietly as he watched the sunset from his bedroom window. "No matter where you are, Sirius, I hope you're happy with the news", said him as he felt the warm of the crimson sunset onto his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : **Sorry, if I took a long time to post the new chapter. I rewrite some part of the story but it doesn't change the plot. I hope all of you like this chapter. Sorry this one a bit short. Actually, I break my latest chapter into two chapter. 

**Disclaimer : **I only own the plot.

**Rating : **Well currently it rated as PG 13 (just to be save).

**_Crystal_** - Thank you once again.

* * *

On the proceeding Monday, Aunt Petunia has made peace with Harry (sort of). "Harry, I have decided that I can only discuss about your mother-side family if only your uncle and Dudley are not around the house. I don't want both of them know about it. So I hope you can understand why I didn't talk to you last weekend", said her softly. He just agreed on it as long as he could know more about his mother's family. 

Since then Harry was around the house, talking with his aunt. They usually talked about his grandparents or his mothers at the kitchen table. They only talked only on Monday to Friday and, from 10 am to 4 pm. The time was a bit fixed since that the only time Uncle Vernon and Dudley were out of the house (Dudley always when out once his father went to the office). 

---====---

"Tell me about my grandparents Evan", Harry asked his aunt one morning. 

"Well your grandfather's name was Michael Evans. He worked as Engineer in one of constructor companies in London. While your grandmother's name, was Rose Evans. She was a housewife and she like flowers. Petunia and lily were her favourite flowers. Now you know where your mother and me got our names", said Aunt Petunia. "I never know how both of them met", said her further. 

"Why?" asked Harry curiously. 

"When they still alive, I never bother to asked them." 

"How they looked like?" 

"Well your grandfather has eyes like you but his was blue instead of green. His has straight blond hair. He was tall and a bit thin. He loved to read. As your grandmother, she was red headed, slim and short. She has a strong like and dislike." 

"What do you mean with strong like and dislike?" asked Harry curiously. 

"Well if she didn't like anything or anyone, she would say or show it. It also the same if she liked them", explained Aunt Petunia. 

They continued talked about Harry's grandparents for almost the whole week. Aunt Petunia told him most of the story related to his grandparents. Harry also found out that Uncle Vernon's father was good friend to his grandfather. 

"Well I've known your uncle through my father", said Aunty Petunia one day. "He has come one of Christmas dinner with his family. His father was one of your grandfather's clients," explained her further. 

Although Aunt Petunia had told him more about his grandparents, she never said much about his mother. He never dared to ask much in case she burst out in tears again. He did not know what to do if a woman cried in front of him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : **Well this is the second part. Hope you like it. 

**Disclaimer : **I only own the plot.

**Rating : **Well currently it rated as PG 13 (just to be save).

* * *

It was a rainy Saturday night in Privet Drive. The Dursleys and Harry were having their dinner in the kitchen. "Strange", said Uncle Vernon as he looked at the window. "It usually doesn't rain during summer," said him again before he took another bite of the baked potato. Then he looked at Harry and said "Are you sure this weather doesn't involve with your lot?" 

"How do I know about it? I never learn yet about controlling the weather," said Harry sternly. 

"Well boy, your lot always involve with any funny business around here," grunted Uncle Vernon. Harry did not answer back but stared at him. Then he just continued ate his dinner quietly. He did not want to cause any trouble in case he accidentally used magic without he ever knew it. The important thing here, he did not want to go another hearing. Enough was enough. 

Dudley did not say anything on the whole affair. He just continued eating his dinner. As long as the food was in front of him, nothing could ever bother him. 

"Well dear, do you want more baked potato?" asked Aunt Petunia to Uncle Vernon. "Just one piece," answered Uncle Vernon to the offer. 

Suddenly Harry felt that he was in another place. A dark cold place. It looked like a dungeon with a dozen of torches lit up the place. He was sitting in a cold stone armchair where put on a high stone step. The light from the torches were so dimmed he could only see a silhouette of a man kneeled in front of him. 

"Wormtail, have I told you to watch him carefully?" asked him sternly in high, cold voice. 

"Ye...ye...yes my lord," stuttered the man in front of him without lifted his face. The man was scared at him that he looked as if he almost wanted to cry. 

"So why he managed to escape from you?" demanded him the same cruel voice that pulse with anger. 

"I was being out-numbered my lord. There were few others with him. Forgive me, my lord. Forgive me, my lord" croaked the skinny man while he groped to the end of cloth that looked like a green silvery robe. 

Harry saw a long-fingered white hand clutching a wand rise at the end of his own arm. Then with a high, cold voice, "Crucio." 

Suddenly Harry felt a sharp pain came from his scar. He also felt someone was shaking his shoulder. "Harry! Are you alright? Harry!" It was Aunt Petunia who was shaking him. "Wh…What happen?" asked Harry as liked he was waking up from a dream. He saw his aunt was holding his shoulder while Uncle Vernon and Dudley were looking terrified as if he had done magic in front of them. He knew then that he got another vision of Voldermort. 

"Well you were just falling to sleep and sort of having a nightmare," explained Aunt Petunia softly. "Well I think I need your owl for this matter," said her again earnestly. 

"My owl?" asked Harry. If his Aunt said that, she needed his room or his cupboard he could not have been more astonished. He was actually stricken dumb. First, his scar hurt during his dinner with the Dursley. Now his aunt asked for his owl. Did he miss something? Was he in the right world? 

"Not that ruddy owl again," said Uncle Vernon as he got back to himself. "I don't want any of his 'lot' in our house," said him more angrily with purple face. 

"Well Vernon, he is my nephew and the only relative I have from my side of family. He needs help and his 'lot' is the only people who can help me right now," said Aunt Petunia angrily at her husband. Everybody was astonished at her statement, even Harry himself. Well she never stood up for him before as she stood up for him that night. 

Then suddenly a red flaring bird appeared in front all of them with a letter clutched at its beak. Harry recognized at once it was Dumbledore's. "Fawkes," said Harry as he gave a gentle stroke on its head. 

The Dursleys were stricken dumb except Aunt Petunia, "What's that?" she asked as she pointed at Fawkes. 

"Well he's a phoenix which belongs to Dumbledore. I thing he already knew either about my scar or Voldemort," explained Harry as he took the letter from Fawkes and opened it. 

> "Dear Harry, 
> 
> Few people from the Order will come to get you tonight at 9 pm. Hope you prepare all your things. Please ask your aunt to follow along. There are few news that I want to tell you and her. 
> 
> Dumbledore 
> 
> P/S: You can recognize the people from the Order once you see them.

"Aunt Petunia needs to follow me? What if she doesn't want to?" thought Harry. "Well I give it a try," he thought again. 

"Aunt Petunia, there will be some people coming to pick me up tonight", said Harry slowly. "And Professor Dumbledore wants you to come with us", said him again as he showed the letter to his aunt. 

"What? My wife needs to go with you?" demanded Uncle Vernon. "Are you crazy or what? It's good enough for us to get rid of you early this summer but my wife doesn't need to follow you," he shouted at Harry. 

"Vernon, it's my family matter. Let me straight it out myself", said Aunt Petunia softly at her husband. "Harry, I'll be following you", said her as she turned to face Harry. Harry was shocked for few second. 

"Harry. Dudley. Go to your rooms now," ordered Uncle Vernon as he also shocked with his wife's answer. 

At that moment, Harry felt happy and astonished to his aunt's answer. He went straight to his room to pack his belongings. He did not know what had happened between his aunt and uncle right then. Right now, he was happy because he could get away from the Dursleys earlier than planned. 


End file.
